Kiss Me
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Emma is overcome with an intense desire for other men, specifically their kisses. She discovers however, that only one man has what she needs.


Title: Kiss Me

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: Teen for mild language and adult situations

Characters/Pairing: Emma/Hook(Killian), David (Charming,) Robin Hood

Description: Emma is overcome with an intense desire for other men, specifically their kisses. She discovers however, that only one man has what she needs. Set in Enchanted Forest, with no clear reason as to why or exactly when.

Author's Notes: This one shot came to me in a dream, so blame my subconscious and this darn hiatus that has me dreaming about Captain Swan.

2117 words total

Kiss Me

Emma panted as she ran, her pulse beating in her ears. She didn't know where she was going. She only knew she had an overpowering, all consuming need. Finally she saw a warm glow ahead. She practically flew to the small building, hoping it could satiate her.

As she got closer she heard loud, raucous laughter. She smiled when she heard the animalistic tones of lots of men. She licked her lips and burst through the doors of the pub.

She looked them over hungrily. Her eyes judged their muscles, abs, and general height. She needed a kiss, badly. She finally focused on one man by the bar. "Hey, there," she said, her eyes twinkling in the dim light.

He turned. Immediately he was drawn to her ample bosom peeking out of the barely tied up corset and her low-dipping blouse. "Hello," he said in a husky voice. He licked his lips. "Buy you a drink?"

She smiled. She laid her fingers on his arm. It was big and muscle laden. "Later," she said. She grabbed his head and pulled him to her. She kissed him fiercely, slipping her tongue inside. Suddenly she pulled back and pushed him away.

"Ugh," she moaned. "This realm has horrible oral hygiene."

The man looked confused, but quickly regained his confidence and leaned in for another kiss.

Emma hit him in the chest. "Uh, no. One is enough, too much, actually," she said. She shuddered as she wiped her mouth. "Bartender! Give me something strong to kill the taste of that cruddy kiss, will you?"

The pub erupted in laughter. The poor man turned red and sulked back into the crowd. The bartender laughed and poured Emma a good, stiff drink.

"Oh, that's so much better," she said.

The bartender was middle aged and stout. He had a full head of greasy, brown hair. "So, you have money...or...do we need to come to some sort of...arrangement?" he asked, his eyes dwelling on that lovely, daring cleavage.

Emma tossed her head back and laughed. She felt wild and free. "What kind of arrangement?"

He caught his breath. "I have a room in the back."

Emma rolled her eyes. "One drink is hardly worth that kind of price."

Again, the pub rolled with laughter.

"Then have another," answered the bar keep.

Emma smiled and accepted another glass, then another, and another. The barkeep was more than happy to let her run up a debt. After several shots he said, "Now...as to payment."

She tilted her head and trained those green eyes on him. She looked angelic, except for that wild, hungry glint in her eyes. She lurched her torso over the bar and grabbed him, smothering his lips with hers.

The bartender was left breathless. "Oh, that was good," he said, the lust consuming him. He grabbed for her.

"No," she said, tossing him a bag that jingled with many coins inside. "I think that should cover the drinks"

"But...the room…"

Emma snorted. "No way in hell, buddy." The pub jeered and laughed at the barkeep.

He didn't like it. "You little tease." He grabbed for her again, but she blasted him with her magic, throwing him backward into a mass of bottles and glasses.

The crowd loved that.

Emma sighed. "Honestly, what is wrong with the men here? Can't anyone kiss?"

"The problem, my lady," said a strong voice, as a big, bulky man strolled forward, "is that you are looking for precisely that...anyone."

Emma bit her lips and twirled her hair in one hand. She smiled. She took in the man as he parted and hushed the crowd. They were afraid of him.

He stopped inches from her. He looked her in the eyes, then slowly ran them over the rest of her. She grinned widely at the action. "Do you like what you see?" she asked.

"Oh...yes, I do indeed," said the man. He took her hand.

She let him hold it. "So...are you more than 'just anyone?"

"Indeed, I am," said the man.

She smiled and looked him over. He had cold, mean eyes and a huge, black beard. He was definitely a pirate by his dress. He carried himself confidently, though there was a certain other pirate who hands down outsexied him.

"Let's just see," she said. She grabbed BlackBeard and kissed him, full on the lips with as much wild abandon as she could let loose.

As he kissed her, Blackbeard heard a strangled, pained cry. Yes, he thought, let the poor devils envy him.

Suddenly Emma pushed back. "Ew!" she cried, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "You are a horrible kisser!" she shouted.

This time the pub literally shook with laughter.

Blackbeard snarled and hissed, facing every accuser. They quickly fell silent, but there were muffled snickers and laughs. He faced Emma. "My lady, you can not mean that…"

"Oh, yes I can and I do!" She motioned to the bar keep who laughed and handed her a bottle. She guzzled as much as she could.

Blackbeard was clearly agitated. "Then by all means, we must try again."

Emma lowered the bottle, gasping as she choked. She sputtered out a laugh. "Let's not...ever."

The pub laughed, but a bit more subdued.

"Do not try my patience, wench," spat Blackbeard. He lunged at her, grabbing her arm.

Emma elbowed him in the stomach and then kneed him in the groin.

He stumbled back to shouts, guffaws, and sneers of the crowd. Emma had moved on, looking for another man to try. Blackbeard growled and drew his sword.

He swiped it toward Emma, but it never reached it's target.

Two swords and several arrows pushed it away.

The pirate glared, steaming with anger as he looked to see who dared to oppose Blackbeard.

"Get the hell away from her," threatened a black clad pirate.

"Hook," snarled Blackbeard.

"Aye, and you'll not be touching the lady again."

"No way," said a man in a luxurious, regal coat. "Keep the hell away from my daughter."

Blackbeard laughed. "Look, it's the Princess' companion," he jeered. He then looked at the third man. "And the archer."

Robin Hood nodded, standing beside Killian and Prince Charming.

Killian left Blackbeard to his two friends and immediately scanned the room for Emma. He finally found her, sitting on a man's lap, sucking his face. Hook growled and sighed, his sword rising higher.

Blackbeard laughed. "Don't like the show, Hook?"

"I should run you through for touching her," growled the Captain.

Blackbeard sneered at him, "So you saw that too, did you?" Hook tensed. Hatred, pain, and bloodlust screamed in his eyes. Blackbeard smiled cruelly. "It was she who facilitated the action."

"Ooh, big word," teased Dave. "It was also she who ended it."

"You just weren't up to the kissing, eh, Mate?" asked Robin.

Blackbeard scowled at them then looked at Hook, who was still watching Emma with intense pain.

Killian moved in on his lady love, who was not acting at all like herself.

Thankfully, she had ended the kiss with another exclamation of inferiority and pushed off the man's lap. "God, I need a good kiss!" she cried.

"Emma," Killian said.

She looked at him. A huge smile broke across her face. "Hallelujah! Killian's here! He's a good kisser," she told the crowd.

Killian stared at her. "First you kiss that guttersnipe," he said, gesturing at Blackbeard, "then some random man, and now you insult me?"

"Since when is 'good' an insult?" asked Loxley.

Killain scoffed. "When you happen to be a brilliant kisser, that is when."

David shook his head. "Em, something is wrong with you."

Killian nodded. "Yes, Love. We must find a remedy that will return you to normal."

"I say leave her here," said BlackBeard. "I can cure her."

Emma rudely laughed. "Uh, no. You don't have the goods, buddy."

The pub laughed as Blackbeard reacted, growling and waving his sword.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Go away," she said. She waved her hand and he disappeared.

"Emma! What did you do?" cried her father.

She laughed. "Don't freak out, Dad. I sent him to the docks, to be specific, into the water." She looked at Killian. "Now about that kiss. I need it so badly."

She grabbed his collar and forcefully kissed him. She leaned into it, her body relaxing. Finally she pulled free with a happy sigh. "That's so much better. Damn, you know how to kiss."

Despite the hurt in his eyes, Killian smiled. "Obviously."

Someone grabbed his arm. He turned to see a black haired barmaid. "Is that so?" she asked. "Let me have a go."

Before he could protest, she kissed him.

A scream crashed through the noise of the pub and a blast of magic enveloped the woman, throwing her across the pub. "Hands off, hussy!" screamed Emma. "He's mine!"

"Oh, am I?" asked Hook. "It would appear that you do not apply the same monogamy toward yourself."

She giggled, like they were flirting. She reached for him but he pulled away. She stared, the rejection stunning her. She looked at him. "Killian?"

He hung his head, staring at the ground.

"Let us go," Kilian muttered softly. He nodded to his friends. Dave returned it and grabbed her arm lightly.

"Come on, Sweetheart," he said gently.

"Killian," she said again. He walked ahead of them, ignoring her calls. "Killian!"

"Emma, come," insisted her father.

She let him guide her out of the pub. Killian's refusal to acknowledge her stung all over. She choked down a sob as they walked through the ssurrounding woods. "Killian!" she cried.

He stopped, turned, and glared at her. The look on his face: betrayal, anger, and sadness, washed over her.

She felt a deep pain in the center of her soul. It grew and overpowered her. She grabbed at her heart. "Ah!" she screamed.

"Emma!" yelled David in concern.

KIllian ran to her side as she doubled over. He put his arm on her back. "My love?"

"I..I feel…" she said, gasping. "It's like something is breaking inside." She gasped, looking around in confusion.

He noticed a tiny, off-white glow pass over her eyes. The crazy, wild look of the past few days was gone. His Emma looked up at him. He held her chin. "Emma.. are you back?"

A tear ran down her face and she shuddered. "I..I'm not sure," she whispered though gasps.

His eyebrow gave a tiny jump. "Well, perhaps it will work now."

"What?"

He smiled and moved in. "This," he said as he kissed her.

The white flash of magic burst through the woods, shaking trees and shrubs and throwing Dave and Robin to the ground.

"What was that?" asked the archer.

Dave shakily stood. "True Love's Kiss, I'm guessing, but dang, that was huge. Me and Mary-Margaret didn't even cause something like that."

KIllian flashed a smug grin the prince's way.

Emma grabbed tightly to Killian. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me," she said, the sobs overpowering her. She slumped into his arms, crying.

"It's OK," he murmured, stroking her hair.

She shook her head. "No, it isn't. I...I cheated on you."

Killian winced.

Dave sighed, looking down. Robin frowned but looked with sympathy at her.

Killian grew rigid, his good hand flexing into a fist. Finally he said in a strained voice, "It wasn't your fault, my darling."

She shook her head in his arms.

"I forgive you. However, any man who slept with you will be skewered on the end of my hook."

Emma pulled back. "No! I didn't...do that!"

"But you said…"

"I meant kissing and looking!" she cried. "The fact that I even thought of other men makes me sick!"

Killian stared at her then let out a loud, relieved laugh. He moved her back into his arms and kissed her hair. "I love you, Emma Swan."

She sobbed, but a little less. "I love you too. I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't you."

She nodded. "No, it wasn't and It's gone. I don't feel it anymore."

Killian smiled widely. "I believe you, Emma," he said with a smirk, "but let us make certain."

She laughed as he bent down.

Robin grabbed tightly to a tree.

"Here we go again," moaned David.

This time though there was no blinding light, no earthquake, just a gentle, loving kiss.

Emma sighed, smiling sweetly. "Damn, can you kiss."

Killian smiled back, slightly smug. "As can you, Love." They rubbed their foreheads together.

David shook his head. "I never thought I'd be relieved to see them groping each other."

Robin laughed.

The End


End file.
